


Doko ni demo aru Uta

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: “Kidzuitara hitori ni natte kowakatta / Sono toki sashidashite kureta anata no koe ga itai hodo yasashikute” (=When I realized I was alone, I was scared / That’s when your voice came, so gentle it hurt)





	Doko ni demo aru Uta

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stuff from LJ, if it seems familiar...

  
  
“Hai, okay! Otsukare sama deshita, Matsumoto-kun!”  
“Arigatou gozaimashita! Otsukare sama deshita!” Jun bowed and smiled politely to the director and the other staff members.  
All night dorama shooting was even wearier then one could think. The only thing Jun was grateful that after this he had only a photo shoot scheduled for the afternoon then he had two days off. He couldn’t wait for it!  
“Yamada! I go home on my own. Pick me up on time for the photo shoot!” Jun told to his manager after he changed.  
“Wakarimashita!”  
The only thing Jun liked in early or all-night shoots, that he could see the sleepy city slowly awakening…  
After a lazy breakfast he finally headed home. As he crossed the park a few blocks away from his place he heard a familiar melody. He heard it several times before but this was the first time he had the chance to actually see who the singer was…  
It didn’t take him long till he found a young man – rather boy; _‘He can’t be older than 17!’_ Jun thought slightly surprised – sitting on a bench, playing the guitar and singing. Without second thought Jun pulled out a handful of notes from his wallet and dropped them in the opened guitar-case in front of the singer, though only a few 100-yen coins laid there so far.  
“Good song” Jun commented with a smile when the other finished singing. “You wrote it?”  
“Thank you, sir! I did” the street singer smiled back.  
Jun was sure he barely saw anyone more beautiful then him when he was smiling. And it was something to say since Jun worked with the most of the prettiest actresses in the country.  
“Really good…” Jun repeated his praise before nodding to the singer boy smiling, he headed home. After all he really wouldn’t mind taking a few hours nap before it…

On his second day off Jun went out for grocery shopping when head straight home since it rained heavily whole morning. As he drove by the park he noticed a familiar figure drenching in the bus stop. He stomped the break almost unconsciously when he realized it was the street musician from the other day.  
He wasn’t actually a selfish person but he wasn’t a charity man either. Yet without sparing a second thought to it, he parked his car near-by then grabbing his umbrella he got out.  
“Need a ride?” he asked with a friendly smile as he stepped next to the shorter guy so his umbrella covered him too.  
The musician looked up surprised that he wasn’t drenching anymore.  
“Ah!... No, I… just wait for the bus…” he said smiling back but his teeth chattered.  
“That must take quite some time. In this rain it must be delayed…”Jun said realistic. “Also… I don’t think it’d be good to the guitar to wait more here… Come on!”  
In the end the musician let Jun to practically drag him to his car. At first the singer didn’t want to get in the car (“My wet clothes will ruin the seat!”) but as Jun already put his bag and guitar into the trunk, he gave up and got in. After a few minutes of drive they arrived back at Jun’s apartment.  
“You might want to get out of those wet clothes and get a hot shower I assume…” Jun said after he put down his grocery shopping bags in the kitchen and went to fetch a towel for the street singer. “The bathroom’s at the end of the hallway…” he added handing him the towel.  
“Just a minute…” the shorter guy murmured kneeling on the floor, opening his guitar case.  
A fond smile appeared on Jun’s lips as he watched the other man wiping off some droplets of rain from the instrument with the corner of the towel. The singer left for the shower only after being sure his guitar was unharmed by the rain…  
While his guest was in the shower, Jun headed for the kitchen to put away his grocery then started to prepare some soup, thinking both of them could appreciate the warm liquid in this weather…

He was so absorbed in cooking that he jumped slightly when he heard his guest clearing his throat behind his back.  
“What is it?” he asked with a smile but his eyes widened when he saw the other standing at the kitchen door covered only by a towel around his waist, small droplets of water falling from his – now shower drenched – hair.  
“Uhh… I know it sounds… rude since you were already so nice to me but… all my stuff in my bag… drenched so… could you, please… lend some clothes… till they dry?...” he asked blushing till the tip of his ears.  
Jun had to force himself to ignore the undeniably arousing sight in front of him to be able to use his _upper head_.  
“Sure! Let’s get you dressed before you catch a cold” he said forcing out what he thought was a reassuring smile.  
Still blushed deeply, the singer followed him to his bedroom where the actor was already rummaging through his closet.  
“These might be a bit long though…” Jun handed him a pair of sweatpants with a T-shirt and underwear.  
He was heading out the room already to let the other get dressed when he stopped suddenly.  
“I didn’t even ask your name…” he started to turn back but changed his mind quickly as he caught a glimpse of naked hip of the other man.  
“It’s Ninomiya… Kazunari. But everyone calls me Nino. Yoroshiku, Matsumoto-san!” Nino said on a shy yet smiling tone.  
Jun just nodded and escaped back to the kitchen before he did something he might regret later…  
“Ano…” Nino called for Jun’s attention a bit later while the actor was setting the table for them. “Here…” he put a bunch of crumpled notes on the table next to Jun’s hand.  
“What is it?” the taller man looked at him frowning. “You don’t have to pay…”  
“You gave it to me the other day…” Nino explained. “But I can’t accept it. It’s too much!” Nino said flustered.  
“People gave you money according to how much your music worth, right?” Jun asked when Nino nodded his head he picked the money up and pushed it back into Nino’s small hand. “I think it worth this much… even more!” he said on a silent, firm tone.  
Nino was speechless and a bit flushed and Jun found it incredibly endearing.  
“Let’s eat!” he said smiling and pushed the singer sitting down at the table…

At first they planned Jun driving Nino off once his stuff was dried and the rain stopped. But during their conversation Nino admitted he was a freeter, worked whenever he could find something and rent some place only when he had enough money for that. But right now wasn’t that time. He came from an interview but he still didn’t know their answer yet.  
“Stay here then!”  
Jun surprised even himself with the offer. He really wasn’t the Samaritan-type who helped out every poor man in need. But Nino… he just felt he can’t leave him alone…  
After minutes of persuasion, Nino gave in blushing furiously. The thought to be indebted to _Matsumoto Jun_ was hard to bear… But in the same time… it was way too exciting and tempting… like a luxurious drug… Nino looked up at the actor with shining, grateful eyes.  
“Thank you, Matsumoto-san!”  
The next day when Nino woke up, it passed noon and Jun was gone already. On the kitchen counter he found a key-ring and a note from Jun, to_ ‘Make yourself at home!’ _But with the apartment empty Nino turned itchy and shy again; after all it wasn’t just _someone’s_ place, it was _Matsumoto Jun’s_ home! Nino suddenly felt the urge to just grab his little stuff and flee from there, probably not stopping till a farther city…  
But just as he stood in the entrance to fulfill that urge, he found himself extremely shameful. Jun was nice enough to pick him up from that pouring rain and now he wanted to leave without properly thanking him… So he slowly toed off his worn-out sneakers and went back to the apartment.  
But how do you show your gratitude to someone who has everything?... In the end he had to settle for the only thing he could do; cooking dinner for him. Well, he could’ve do one more thing but he thought that’d be highly inappropriate…

“Okaeri nasai!” Nino greeted Jun with a lighting up smile when the actor arrived home late at night.  
The street singer had no idea when Jun would come home but he wanted to be ready whenever he arrives so he finished with the cooking by dinner time which passed hours ago actually. He just thought about wrapping up the food and stock it away, thinking it’ll be too late to eat anything when Jun arrives home but then he heard the front door opening.  
“Tadaima!” Jun replied smiling back.  
He had to realize this was the first time he came home and there was someone waiting for him; saying ‘Okaeri nasai’ to his ‘Tadaima’… He couldn’t deny that it felt nice and his apartment looked much more like a _home _from this.  
“You cooked?” he asked surprised when he noticed the food on the table.  
Nino blushed a little and nodded.  
“I wanted to thank you what you did for me yesterday…” he said explaining.  
“You should’ve not bothered with it…” Jun said as he picked up the chopsticks – Nino wanted to say to at least let him re-heat the food but Jun obviously didn’t want to wait; he was either too hungry or just wanted to be polite toward Nino. “Umai!” he praised.  
“Hontou?”  
Jun nodded with a smile; then he noticed the keys at the exact same spot where he left them in the morning.  
“You didn’t go out?” he asked frowning, he thought Nino would want to go out to the park like he does every day, he said yesterday.  
Nino just shook his head.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want people to think… bad about you cause… strange man walks in and out your place…” he admitted blushing.  
“I don’t care what they think” Jun said shrugging. “You shouldn’t be troubled with it either…”  
“But your agency probably thinks differently…”  
Jun just shrugged again.  
“It’s one of the advantages if you’re good at your job… They overlook these things to keep you at their side…”  
“Oh…” Nino breathed out and suddenly felt disappointed. He wanted to think he was somewhat special… But it seemed he was wrong…  
“No! It’s not like that!” Jun said quickly when he realized his words turned out wrong. “I don’t usually bring home random men or women… Don’t think I…”  
“I thought nothing!” Nino cut in quickly feeling bad that Jun had to explain himself. “Anyway… I guess… I should get going now… I already took advantage of your kindness long enough… too long and I won’t be able to repay you ever…” he finished mumbling  
But as he wanted to leave Jun was by his side and took his hand to prevent his escaping.  
“You don’t have to go!... Why don’t you stay here with me?... You can be in charge for cooking if you feel my help uncomfortable…”  
The actor didn’t know why but he didn’t want the shorter man to leave. It might be selfish on his part to try keeping him there. He knew it. But still he wanted to try it… Though if it’d be that much against Nino’s will, he’d let him go…  
“It felt nice to find you here when I came home… That someone said ‘okaeri’ to me… That I could say ‘tadaima’ to someone…” he admitted silently, squeezing Nino’s small hand in his.  
“Is this… really okay?... Me staying here…?” Nino asked looking up at Jun.  
“It’d made me really happy…”

The next morning when Jun woke up, despite the ungodly early hour, he found Nino in the kitchen with bed-hair and sleepy eyes.  
“What are you doing up so early?” Jun asked surprised.  
“You said I’ll be in charge for cooking…” Nino said smiling sheepishly as he handed a mug of coffee to the actor.  
“You made me a bento?” Jun asked when the singer pushed the wrapped up box in front of him too.  
“I didn’t know what they give you during the day… but… I thought you might… enjoy something homemade better than something from a near-by conbini…” he said and again he caught himself blushing.  
Just then Jun’s mobile rang twice.  
“Oh, my manager’s here…” he said. “Thanks for the food!” Jun said pressing a kiss to Nino’s cheek. “Ittekimasu!”  
“Itterasshai…” Nino mumbled after him with reddened cheeks…

Soon Nino found a part-time job opening in the near-by conbini. He usually got the morning or mid-day shifts so in the afternoon he went to the park just like before Jun took him in. Also whenever Jun had an early day, he went to pick Nino up from the park.  
Then one day he didn’t come alone…  
“Nino!” Jun called for him from afar waving with a wide smile.  
Nino looked up from packing his guitar with a bright smile at his voice and spotted the actor accompanied by another man dressed sharply in suit. Bowing his head slowly to them, he quickly finished packing his stuff, not wanting to make them wait longer than necessary.  
“Hey, Nino, let me introduce my friend” Jun said smiling. “Sho’s a music producer…” he said meaningful.  
“Doumo… Ninomiya desu…” Nino mumbled eyeing the man curiously.  
“Konbanwa… I’m Sakurai. Jun talked a lot about you. Actually he could speak only about you in the past month…”  
“Oi, Sho! Don’t say unnecessary things!...” Jun retorted and Nino would swear he saw faint pink coloring the actor’s cheeks.  
“Ha-ha! Gomen, Jun…” the producer named Sho said laughing before turned back to Nino. “Anyway, I’m really impressed. You have one really rare talent. Your music, the lyrics… It’s really refreshing, such honesty that’s in your songs…” Sho explained while pulled out a name-card from his briefcase. “So call me if you’d be interested. I’d gladly help you debuting…” he said handing the small card to Nino. “I’m meeting with Sat… ehm… I mean I have an _appointment _tonight, so I’ll be leaving now…” Sho corrected blushing then bowed to them.  
“Say hello to Satoshi-kun from me!” Jun said teasing back for Sho’s earlier cracking…  
After this Jun and Nino walked home silently. The actor watched Nino closely, taking his silence as the sign of anger for interfering too much. As they arrived home he was ready to apologize but was stopped by Nino himself; putting down his guitar quickly before turning to Jun.  
“Arigatou, Jun… Looking after me this much…” he said whispering then put his hands on Jun’s shoulder and tiptoeing pressed their lips together.  
Jun was caught off-guard but those small lips were warm and so persistent… Without noticing he put his arms around Nino’s waist pulling him close and kissing back. Then when he heard a soft moan escaping Nino’s throat, he just realized what they were doing.  
“Wait!... Nino, stop!” he said breaking the kiss, pulling away from Nino. “You should… don’t this… not… out of… gratitude…” Jun said panting slightly.  
Nino looked back at him with his face flushed; eyes wide seemed to be utterly shocked and…  
“You’re right… I should’ve not do that… Sorry, I… forced myself on you…” Nino said lowering his head. “Gomen…” he whispered before running back to his room…

Jun couldn’t forget that hurt look on Nino’s face before he ran away from him. He knew he hurt Nino and he hated himself for that. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy kissing Nino, rather the opposite, he enjoyed it too much. But he still could sense Nino thinking he was indebted to him… and he didn’t want him to kiss him with that as a motive… He didn’t want Nino to lower himself, whoring himself away like that… No matter how much he wanted to kiss him; hold him in his arms; make love to him… But that wouldn’t be right that way…  
The next day Jun was picked up way too early and though he didn’t find Nino in the kitchen, his bento waited for him there like every morning. It just made Jun feel worse about himself. After he hurt Nino so rudely, he still got up to make lunch to him… He’ll have to talk to him when he gets home, Jun decided…  
“Tadaima…” Jun mumbled tiredly when he arrived home after midnight.  
He got no response, the apartment was dark and he thought the street singer was sleeping already but then he heard his singing from his room. A soft smile appeared on Jun’s lips as he walked toward his voice. Nino’s door was slightly opened, he saw him sitting on the bed with his guitar, wearing sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt that made him look more vulnerable and smaller than usual. It was still hard to believe to Jun that Nino was actually older – by a few months only but still older – than Jun himself…  
“Who is he?” the question slipped Jun’s lips unconsciously, startling the singing man. Jun smiled apologetically at Nino.  
“Okaeri nasai…” Nino said with a soft smile but he seemed a little distant.  
Jun stepped a little closer.  
“So who is he? The one who called you a ‘crybaby’…” he was curious for a long time already so he decided to repeat the question once it was out.  
Nino sighed and put away his guitar.  
“He was my best friend…”  
“Where is he now?” Jun was a little afraid to ask but in the same time he wanted to know more and more about Nino.  
“I don’t know” Nino said shaking his head. He looked at Jun who watched him curiously but he saw the honest caring in his eyes so he decided to speak. “His name is Aiba, Aiba Masaki. He was my child-hood friend. Our families were neighbors ever since I remember. But when we started high school… his family suddenly moved and I never heard about Aiba ever since then…” Nino finished the story.  
“I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to… tear open painful memories…” Jun said silently.  
“You didn’t do such thing…” Nino tried to reassure Jun but both of them knew it was not true.  
“I’m so sorry…” Jun repeated stepping to Nino quickly and embracing him tightly. “I’m so sorry… For bringing back painful memories now… For saying those rude things to you yesterday… I’m sorry for hurting you…” Jun whispered into Nino’s hair as he noticed Nino’s body’s shaking with silent crying…

The next morning Jun found Nino in the kitchen, his bento and morning coffee prepared already and Nino was day-dreaming and spacing out with his own cup of coffee in hand.  
“Ohayou…” Jun said when Nino didn’t notice him though standing next to him for minutes.  
“Oh, Jun!... You scared me!...” Nino pouted when he almost spilled his coffee on himself.  
“Gomen…” Jun said with a smile. “But you were spacing out… You didn’t even notice when I came in…” Jun pouted back at him before lifted his cup to his lips.  
“Gomen…” Nino said mumbling. “Ne, Jun… I thought about calling Sakurai-san…”  
Jun smiled down at him fondly.  
“Good” he said curtly sensing Nino was shy about the topic. Then his phone beeped indicating his manager was there to pick him up.  
“Thanks for the bento!” he said kissing Nino’s forehead before grabbing the bento box and rushing out the door…

The following weeks Nino became busy and he was home less than Jun…  
Sho was delighted to help Nino to a major debut and in a few days he came up with a strict schedule packed with vocal lessons, guitar and even dance practices. He even settled a photo-shoot to him on top of all! Still he got up every morning to prepare a bento for Jun and whenever he could get home in time, he made dinner for them as well…  
“Tadaima…” Nino mumbled as he entered the apartment one day.  
In less than a blink Jun stood there in front of him with a smile playing on his lips.  
“I have a surprise for you!” he announced.  
“A surprise?” Nino asked back confused and stepped next to the actor after he kicked off his sneakers that Jun bought to him recently.  
“Yeah… Close your eyes!” he said then took Nino’s hand.  
The shorter guy obeyed without any protesting and let Jun lead him to what he believed the living room. He heard some ruffling that he could not interpret at all since Jun still held his hand and he could feel him standing by his side. Then Jun’s hand slowly slipped his.  
“Okay, you can open your eyes now…”  
Nino opened his eyes then quickly blinked a few times cause he thought for a minute that he was dreaming…  
“Aiba-chan…” he breathed out barely audible.  
“Hisashiburi, Nino-chan…” the taller man said with a bright smile and the next minute he found himself with an armful of Nino.  
“Baka! Where were you all these years?... What are you doing here _now_?...” Nino hiccupped into Aiba’s shoulder.  
“Oh-ho! Crybaby! You changed nothing…” Aiba said, his shoulder shaking slightly.  
But when Nino looked up to retort he saw tears rolling down on Aiba’s cheeks too.  
“Look, who’s talking!”  
The silent chuckling behind his back made him realize they weren’t alone. He let go off Aiba quickly and rushed back to hug Jun.  
“Thank you, Jun… You brought him back to me… Thank you…” he murmured into the actor’s chest.  
Jun returned his hug squeezing Nino gently.  
“I guess you have enough to talk about… I go, prepare something for dinner…” he added while he let go off the shorter man and left the two other men alone…

“You know, I’d never guess that _Matsumoto Jun_ would call me one day to set up a meeting with you…” Aiba commented seemingly nonchalant but an obviously provocative smirk on his face.  
“You should’ve not waited for some celebrity to call you to meet me!” Nino retorted protesting trying to will away the blush that colored his cheeks.  
“Gomen…” for the first time Aiba really seemed to be guilty. “We suddenly moved to America when dad was transferred. I felt bad I couldn’t tell you it before hand but it was so sudden!... I got back to Japan last year and went to where I remembered you lived but none in the neighborhood knew where you had moved… And I didn’t have the sources your boyfriend own…”  
Nino again blushed to the tip of ears. Just when he thought he could get back his usual face-color.  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” he hissed silently, afraid that the actor might hear them.  
“But you want him, don’t you?” Aiba shot back with greedy-curious eyes.  
“I don’t think he looks at me like that…” Nino muttered avoiding the answer and lowered his head ashamed as he remembered how Jun pushed him away…  
“I’d highly doubt that…” Aiba said skeptically crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t you see how he looks at you? What he _does _for you?... He went through the trouble to search for me! Would he do that if he’s not interested?” Aiba asked on a slightly scolding tone. “You were always so blind when it came to your own love-life… You never saw how attractive you are… How many people ogling over you…” he finished shaking his head.  
Nino pouted slightly hearing this. Aiba just laughed and hugged him tightly.  
“You’ll be the new star-couple!” Aiba said giggling delighted. “I always knew you’ll be something great one day!” he added proudly.  
“Yeah, sure…” Nino mumbled to embarrassed – and hopeful, deep down in his heart – to come up with a proper retort…  
They chatted some more – safer topics for Nino’s sake – then soon Aiba had to go but before that he promised Nino to accompany him the next day to his practice…

Nino shuffled to the kitchen and for a minute he watched Jun moving around, cooking with serious concentration written all over his face.  
“Jun…”  
“Oh, Nino! I’m just finished with dinner. Where’s Aiba-san?” he asked with a soft smile.  
“He had to go…” Nino answered and stepped closer to the actor.  
_‘Don’t you see how he looks at you?... What he does for you?...’_  
“Ne, Jun…” Nino said reaching out his hand to hold Jun’s. “I… wanted to thank you…” he started staring at their hands; too shy to look at the actor’s face. “I wanted to thank you that you searched for Aiba-chan… that you let me stay here… that you put me in touch with Sho-san… that you helped me to the chance to show my music to the people…” Nino said all in one breathe. “But not just these… You make me feel special which I didn’t feel in a long time… I’m already indebted to you so much that I’d never be able to pay it back to you… But if you let me… I want to stay by your side… forever… cause I… I fell for you… I’m in love with you, Jun…”  
Slowly Nino raised his glance cause he feared what Jun would say, how he’d react but in the same time… he needed to look at him even if this would be the last time he could look in his eyes…  
The moment their eyes met, Jun tugged at his while his free hand went to Nino’s nape, tilting his head upward and pressed their lips together. The singer immediately opened his lips to give in Jun’s demanding tongue that explored his mouth thoroughly, leaving him completely breathless when their lips finally parted minutes later…  
“I love you too, Kazu…” Jun said seriously but his eyes sparkled with happiness and adoration for the shorter man. “You have no idea how hard it was to me to push you away at that time… not to kiss you senseless every morning with your cute bed-hair and adorable sleepy expression…” he said with a soft chuckle. “But I didn’t want you to force yourself for my sake… to do these cause you wanted to redeem what you think you’re indebted to me… But I did these things cause I loved you…”  
Hearing his words Nino sighed contented as he felt relief and happiness flooded him. He held Jun’s hand a little tighter; he pressed his body just a little closer to Jun’s; tilted his head back, offering his lips to the actor while he watched him with through half-lidded eyes…  
“God, I love you so much…” Jun murmured before captured Nino’s lips in another round of heated kissing…  
In the end, the dinner that Jun prepared, remained untouched till the next morning…

“I can’t do this after all!” Nino said feeling the panic swelling up in his chest, forming a chocking ball in his throat.  
“Of course you can do it!” Jun replied confident and reassuring and bent down to peck Nino’s lips softly.  
But Nino just shook his head. His debut performance should start in less than 10 minutes and all he wanted to run and hide somewhere none can find him. His songs were played by the radios in the past weeks and quite a number of people gathered here today as well. And suddenly he lost his confidence…  
“It’s not as if this would be the first time you perform in front of people…” his lover tried to convince him.  
“But people don’t have expectations from a street musician!” Nino retorted and pouted cutely, tightening his sweaty hold on his guitar.  
“They don’t have either! They just heard your songs and came here to support you… They’ll love you!... As much as I’m not happy of that idea…” Jun said and now it was his turn to pout.  
Nino couldn’t help but smile finally at the small sign of jealousy in Jun’s voice.  
A short knock came from the door before it was opened quickly.  
“Are you ready, Nino?” Sho asked with a big smile on his face.  
“As much as I can… I guess…” Nino aid and quickly wiped his sweaty palm in his pants.  
“Don’t worry, Nino-chan, you’ll be great!” Ohno – Sho’s sleepy eyed boyfriend – said gently.  
“Thanks, Oh-chan!” Nino said smiling back at the older man.  
After a last short peck from Jun, Nino was lead to his stand-by position. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves when he felt he was lifted up to the stage…  
The dazzle lamps were too bright, the crowed in front of the stage was too loud yet suddenly Nino felt all his worries vanishing into this air.  
This was it, now or never. And he knew he can do it…

_Hora iki wo sutte haite_  
Ikiteiru  
Ippo, ippo aruiteru  
Tada sore dake de ii  
Daijoubu bokura wa zutto koko ni iru yo  
Dakara subete sarae dashite mite  
Saa mune wo hatte ieba iinda  
‘Sore ga bokura da’  
Zutto, zutto, zutto

_(Look, breath in and out_  
You’re living  
Walking one step at a time  
Just that is enough  
It’s alright we’ll always be here  
So try confessing everything  
Come on, you should stand tall and say  
‘That is us’  
Always, forever and ever)


End file.
